Split and Join
Split and Join "Alright, everyone," said Master Vile, "I need a plan that will rid us of those rangers forever! Anyone have any good ideas?" "I have an idea," said Goldar. "Great!" asked Master Vile, "what is it?" "Maybe we can send many Planet Patrollers to two different locations," said Goldar, "then the rangers will be overwhelmed and be forced to split up. The rangers won't be able to handle all of those Planet Patrollers!" "That's an excellent idea!" said Master Vile, "in fact, I'll do that! Goldar, there is a reward for you if this works out!" "A reward?" asked Goldar. "You heard what I said!" said Master Vile. "Oh?" said Goldar. Master Vile sent many Planet Patrollers to the Angel Grove City Hall and some to Pierce Park, which is a public park in Angel Grove. The alarm sounded twice in the Eltarian base, and the rangers and crew came to the Eltarian base as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "Yeah?" asked Lauren, "and why did the alarm sound twice?" "That's because there are two sets of Planet Patrollers in two different locations," said Carol. "How do we handle Planet Patrollers in two different places?" asked Lauren. "I guess we'll have to split up," said Carter. "But there's only three of us!" said Lauren. "Then one of us has to go to one place, and two of us has to go to the other," said Carter, "I can go to the city hall, and you guys can go to the park!" "As if we had a choice," said Lauren. "Rangers," said Carol, "if you're going to go, go, because time is not on our side!" "Okay, let's go!" said Carter, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. They morphed and went to their respective locations. Like Goldar said, they were overwhelmed. They tried asking each other for help. Kai got on his Element Com. "Carter," said Kai, "we could use your help down here!" "No can do," said Carter, "I'm swarmed with Planet Patrollers at the city hall!" "Okay," said Kai. Kai and Carter signed off and resumed fighting. "I feel bad," said Tommy. "Why?" asked Carol. "I feel like we have given them as sheep to wolves," said Tommy, "we need to do something before they lose their lives!" "Yeah," said Chuck, "I see what you mean!" Then the Deius Crystal started to glow intermittently, and it spit out three morphers. "I swear that that thing is alive," said Tommy. "I kinda agree with you," said Chuck. "What kind of morphers are they?" asked Rita. "They look like they're wind morphers," said Chuck, "and I think that I know how they work." "Only thing is that we need to find three people who will operate them," said Rita. "Well, I guess we have no choice that I should look on the ranger database, and we should teleport three rangers in on an emergency basis," said Tommy. "Yeah," said Carol, "I think you're right. Well, Tommy, I guess you should get to work!" "Right," said Tommy. Tommy utilized the ranger database and found three candidates. "Have you found our three candidates, yet?" asked Carol. "Yes, I have!" said Tommy. "Well," said Carol, "let's teleport them in!" They teleported into the Eltarian base two young women and one young man. They were a little shaken up, but they slowly recovered. "Flynn! Lily! Aisha!" said Chuck, "I'm sorry to call you all without notice but we need you as Power Rangers." Then Aisha recognized Tommy. "Tommy?" asked Aisha, "what's going on, here?" "Guys, we have no choice but to call you in on an emergency basis," said Tommy, "the current three Power Rangers are overwhelmed with soldiers called Planet Patrollers. There are only three of them. We are facing a large evil empire. Will you please help us?" "I guess," said Flynn, "but no more surprises, if you can help it!" "Yeah," said Lily. "Yeah," said Aisha, "the animals in Africa don't really need me that much anymore. There's another animal doctor there. I've got my doctor's degree in medical science there anyway. I could use it here in America!" "Great!" said Tommy, "let me tell you what is going on. We are facing a large evil empire. I don't know how they came about, but they did. Anyway, moving onto the Power Ranger stuff, each of you will be orange rangers, and each of you will have the power of wind. Aisha, you have the Cheetah Zord. Lily, you have the Leopard Zord. Flynn, you have the Tiger Zord. Together, you will form the Wind Megazord, which wields the Wind Daggers. As weapons, not only do you have a dagger and a blaster, but each of you has your own individual weapons. Aisha, you have the Cheetah Hatchets. Lily, you have the Leopard Tonfas. And Flynn, you have the Tiger Daggers. Together, they will form the Wind Launcher. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks." Alpha gave them their Element Coms and Element Morphers. "To morph," said Alpha, "just say 'Extreme Power!'." "Extreme power," said Flynn, "I like the sound of that!" "I suggest that you get going," said Carol, "the other Power Rangers need you!" "Right!" said Flynn, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers. They morphed and went to the park. They assisted Lauren and Kai with their Planet Patroller problem. Soon, all of the Planet Patrollers were defeated in the park. "Thanks!" said Lauren, "whoever you are!" "Do you have a friend in danger?" asked Lily. "Uh, yeah!" said Kai. "Then, let's go!" said Lily. They all went to the city hall to assist Carter, and after that, all of the Planet Patrollers were defeated in that area. "Thanks!" said Carter. Then Carter saw the orange ranger. "Who are these guys?" asked Carter. The orange rangers took off their helmets, and the red rangers followed suit. They introduced themselves to each other and became well-acquainted with each other. "Goldar," said Dark Specter, "because of you, there are three more rangers that we have to contend with. What do you have to say for yourself?" "Sorry?" said Goldar. Then Dark Specter released an electrical charge that caused Goldar to fall weakly to the ground. "Don't do that again!" said Dark Specter.. Then, Carter's Element Com sounded. "Yes?" asked Carter. "I need all of you to come back to base," said Carol. "No problem!" said Carter. Then Carter turned to the rest of the rangers. "They want us to come back to base," said Carter. "Well," said Flynn, "let's go!" They all teleported to the Eltarian base. "I see that you have all met each other," said Tommy, "welcome, orange rangers, I'm quite sure that you'll do a good job. Thank you for helping us." They all smiled, and the red rangers smiled at the orange rangers. Then they all went to the Angel Grove Recreational Center to hang out and work out. Power Rangers Elemental Charge